Aquellos días a los que quiero regresar
by Hizashii
Summary: Soñé mucho tiempo con tenerte entre mis brazos, pero pude sostenerte cuando perdí la capacidad de soñar. Marcus/Didyme. Reto. Para Eli.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

Fandom: Twilight.

Claim: Marcus/Dydime.

Summary: Soñé durante mucho tiempo con tenerte entre mis brazos, pero pude sostenerte sólo cuando perdí la capacidad de soñar.

Notas: Dedicado a Elianna Cullen. Esto va para el reto _Palabras Para El Recuerdo_ del Foro LOL, utilizando la palabra clave Retroceso.

**

* * *

Aquellos días a los que quiero regresar.**

_Ma conservo quell'istinto,_

_Per volare come un aquilone in libertà._

* * *

_(El día en que te conocí)._

Te conocí un día de lluvia, entre lirios y gardenias, tú caminabas por Volterra y yo choqué contra tu esbelta figura. Te conocí un día cuya fecha no recuerdo, porque estaba distraído en ti. Tus ojos eran dorados, tu faz era pálida y hermosa; tu cabello era brillante y liso, incitaba a pasar los dedos por él. Y, entonces, él te tomó de la mano y te susurró algo al oído.

No.

_(El día en el que me hablaste)._

—Hola —dijo una voz preciosamente dulce a mis espaldas, así que volteé y estabas tú. Sonreí al ver que no estabas junto a él.

—Hola.

Silencio, hubo silencio. Te sonrojaste, yo reí.

—Venía a decirte que mi hermano quiere conocerte —dijo. Y lo señaló a él, suspiré de alivio al ver que no era su novio.

—¿Para qué quiere conocerme?

—Tiene un trato para ti.

_(El día en que vendí mi alma por un beso)._

Ese día miré a Aro, tu hermano, a los ojos, mi expresión totalmente en blanco. Por un lado, te tendría a ti esa (pequeña, hermosa, frágil, encantadora, radiante, dulce, bailarina, delicada, única) mujer que me había quitado el sueño desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en su figura.

Pero… tendría que convertirme en algo que, definitivamente, no era humano. Estaría toda la vida bebiendo sangre, matando personas, nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

No me importó, ¿sabes? Todo lo hubiera hecho por un beso tuyo, por no perderte. Porque tenía miedo de que te alejaran de mi lado cuando había llegado a tenerte tan cerca, cuando había tocado tu piel con la punta de los dedos.

Yo… sólo quería abrazarte. Quizás fui un tonto, pero no me importó.

Lo sabes. Siempre lo supiste. Lo sabrás por toda la eternidad.

_(El día que te dije que te amaba)._

Había pasado ya tres meses a tu lado y aunque el ardor quemaba mi garganta, todo era fácil de olvidar cuando estabas a mi lado. Te amaba para ese entonces, quizás te amé desde el principio.

Estábamos entre lirios y margaritas, no pude evitarlo. Cuando cortaste el tallo de aquel lirio amarillo y lo oliste, fue un retroceso inmediato al día en que te conocí… y yo sólo lo dije.

—Te amo.

Me miraste, ese color dorado de tus ojos tenía un toque de contrariedad.

—No es posible.

Lo era, tú lo sabías. Sabías lo que sentía y te negabas a creerlo.

—Lo es —dije con valentía.

—Nosotros no podemos enamorarnos —afirmaste con vehemencia. Y corriste lejos de mí.

_(Él día en que me correspondiste)._

Recuerdo que te seguí hasta los mismos campos de lirios de siempre, de nunca. Y tú sabías que estaba detrás de ti.

Lirio blanco en mano y sonrisa en los labios, lo dijiste y fui el hombre más feliz del universo.

—Te amo también —tu voz nunca había sonado más sedosa.

Te atraje hacia mí y te besé. Ese beso por el que vendí mi alma.

_(El día en el que te hice mía)._

Tus labios suspiraron miles de palabras de amor y deslicé mis manos a tu cintura, deleitándome la sensación de sentirte tan cerca. Besé tus labios con suma delicadeza y rogué al cielo que fueras mía por toda la eternidad.

Soñé durante mucho tiempo con tenerte entre mis brazos, pero pude sostenerte sólo cuando perdí la capacidad de soñar.

_(...)_

Lástima que durara tan poco. Ahora sólo me dedico a volver al pasado que guardo en los recuerdos.

* * *

Pequeña aclaración: Didyme es humana hasta el pedazo de "_El día en que vendí mi alma por un beso" y en "__El día que te dije que te amaba" _ya era una vampira; según esto, fue transformada junto a Marcus._  
_


End file.
